I Miss You
by Christal-R
Summary: As Christmas quickly approaches, Ashley isn’t really looking forward to it. Meanwhile, someone is in the same mood as her, mainly because he still misses her. Jeff/Ashley. --a Christmas one shot-- Dedicated to Rory aka rory21!


**A/N: So I wanted to write a one shot for Rory but writer's block was being a pain, as usual. So I asked her for ideas and she let me use hers since she didn't have the time to write a one shot about it. Little did she know what I was up to, hehe.**

**I tried my best with it, even though it might not be turned out to be how Miss Rory imagined it lol. **

**Happy reading!**

**I Miss You**

**Synopsis: As Christmas quickly approaches, Ashley isn't really looking forward to it. Meanwhile, someone is in the same mood as her, mainly because he still misses her. **

* * *

It was the night of Christmas Eve. Ashley was sitting on the window sill, staring out aimlessly at the window. Her mind was drifted away from reality and into space. Her mind was indulged into her own world, filled with nothing but darkness.

She had hoped that there would be light shining through this terrifying blackness.

It sounded so childlike to hope for something like that. But that was all she wanted. Was it too much to ask? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was.

Ashley sighed. It seemed hopeless to think about now.

Then she heard a sound, as if someone was shuffling under the sheets. Ashley looked across to the bed where a small body was laid. The body had just shifted to Ashley's side.

She smiled at the sight of her daughter. The face looked peaceful and angelic as she slept.

Ashley had remained in her room the whole time since she had put Kayla to bed. She didn't want to leave just yet.

She meant the world to her. She was thankful that her daughter was getting much better. Ashley had taken it upon herself to take care of her, even if it meant giving up the one thing she loved.

Even if it meant giving up on her _dream_.

She had been part of the wrestling business for the past three years now and ever since she found out that her daughter was ill, she needed to make a crucial decision.

A crucial but difficult decision.

But it was worth sacrificing her time and passion for what she loved for her own flesh and blood that needed her most, day in and day out. Even if she was to be needed at three in the morning. Ashley would fulfill her promise to be there for Kayla.

Ashley turned back to the window once more. Now that the thought came up to her, she began to wonder how her friends were doing. They might be out at a Christmas party or something. She missed them a lot.

Looking out the window, she could see how cheerful the street looked tonight. Every house had its house lights rigged up. The spirit for the upcoming day was definitely there. But the Christmas tree lighting, snow man making, not even a warm, rich smell of spices from the fresh gingerbread cookies, that Mrs. Massaro baked today, didn't do much help into lifting up her spirit.

How could this be? Christmas was her favorite holiday. Well, supposed to her favorite holiday.

She hadn't felt a joyous energy surging in her body. Her spirit had fallen.

And as of this moment, it was dead. She was not looking forward to a new day ahead of her. Not anymore.

Now she wondered if she was very much depressed, that she was going to get any better.

Perhaps it was a bit too soon to find that out. Ashley spotted a couple walking by.

They were carrying big bags in her hands, probably had just finished with their last minute shopping. They were talking and laughing about something. Both wore smiles on their faces.

This made Ashley even more depressed. This happy image could only remind her of how happy she was in her last Christmas she shared with her ex boyfriend Paul London. Now that she was a single woman again, the thought of not having someone to celebrate Christmas with, depressed her even more. She felt lonely.

But despite of this feeling, she was not alone. She had her daughter and her parents; she moved with them and had been living with them. They moved from New York a couple months back.

So surely this Christmas wouldn't be a bad one this year right?

"Oh what a wonderful Christmas I'm having," Ashley muttered. She had already thought so.

She needed to break away from this darkness she was in. Ashley felt the need to get out for just a little while. Taking a drive around the neighborhood seemed to be the only option to consider. She went across to the bed and kissed her daughter's forehead before she left, closing the door carefully to not make another sound.

--

Everyone was having a good time at Shannon's house tonight. Drinks were poured, rock music hit the speakers, the laughter echoed and constant chatting filled the room among the invitees.

Tonight, everyone was feeling the party fever.

But despite of this festivity, there was only one person who wasn't feeling it. In fact, he had just thought about going back home though he had only just arrived here twenty minutes ago.

Jeff was sitting on the couch with a bottle of cold beer in hand. He had barely drunk any. Just about two or three sips and that was it. Not once had he went to the food table to see what was there.

The host of the party noted this odd behavior and went on a mission to find out what was wrong.

"Hey man what's up with you?" Shannon asked. He sat on the arm of the couch. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine," said Jeff. "Just not in a party mood."

"How come?"

"Just not." Jeff shrugged. This may seem like a useless response but it was the only answer he could give. He just wasn't feeling any vibes whatsoever.

Shannon could only nod with sympathy. "I see."

He had to make his thoughts known. "I was just thinking about leaving now actually. It doesn't make sense if I stayed for the whole night and not in the mood for it, is it?"

"I guess."

Jeff hinted disappointed in Shannon's tone. Now he felt bad for telling him this.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly. "I know how much you wanted me to come."

"Hey man it's alright. I appreciate that you came anyway." Shannon smiled to reassure him of this. "So it's cool. I'll make sure I save some leftovers for ya, including for favorite…wontons, so you can pass for them tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that," Jeff chuckled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Shannon. "If you're done with that I can take it." He pointed to the bottle.

"Oh, thanks." Jeff gave him the bottle before she got up to his feet. He grabbed his coat on his way out to the door.

"If you find Matt and Shane, tell them by for me."

"Will do. You take care and have a good night. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Good night."

They shared a hug and then Jeff stepped out into the night, greeted with the chilly brushing past his face. As he travelled further the woods, the rock music faded whilst the distance lengthened. It had faded until it failed to reach his ears.

The night became silent once more.

He sighed weakly. As of now, Jeff felt miserable.

--

Being in North Carolina, this would mean that she could pay a visit to the only house that she knew of around here. But upon her arrival, she had realized that Matt's car was not there, meaning that he was not home. She thought of staying anyway.

Ashley wandered over to the backyard and stopped at the sight of something. Her eyes instantly filled with desire. And a smile touched her lips.

The four sided ring was still standing at the same spot that Ashley remembered it to be. It was wet and covered with snow. She climbed up the apron and slipped through the black ropes. She looked around and her smile widened. "It's been far too long."

She missed being part of the action. From the moment she stepped into this ring, she felt like everything had fallen back into place. She felt like she had returned to her _home_.

She missed this.

--

Jeff felt bad for leaving Shannon's place just a moment ago. But if he wasn't feeling for it then what was the point in staying?

So he continued on walking, kicking up the flaky snow beneath him.

Jeff knew why he was feeling down. Thoughts were swirling in his mind and constantly haunting him.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't but missing _her_.

That was why he couldn't stay at Shannon's Christmas party. Just the mere thought of her was stinging him so much. He could have at least tried to have a good time, for his best friend's sake. But he did try to and his sad mood was too strong to shake away.

_I knew the reason why she left. Hell, I even agreed to her decision. I understand that she has her responsibilities to fulfill as a parent. But I just can't help myself…_

He sighed as he stepped into the front yard, just arriving at Matt's house since he was going to spend the night at his place. But upon arriving, he stopped.

He saw a car. Of course it was obvious that it wasn't his brother's since Matt was at Shannon's house. But Matt's usual parking spot had been taken over by a silver sedan.

Was someone here? Now he wondered.

The visitor must have been in the backyard. Jeff went into the backyard to investigate, only to find out that he was right. There was someone. He saw a black figure, standing inside the four sided ring.

"Excuse me," he called, loud enough to capture the person's attention. "Can I help you with something?"

The figure shifted to his direction. Then its voice broke, sounded surprised. "Jeff?"

Jeff froze at the familiarity of her voice. It seemed so surreal to him.

The figure climbed down the ring and stayed still for a moment. Then it stepped forward slowly, and the indoor light of Matt's house showered onto her body, revealing a petite blonde woman.

He couldn't believe his eyes. "Ashley?"

The woman nodded to confirm that this was not a mirage. She smiled. "Yes, it's me."

This had taken him about ten seconds to get this revelation to sink into his head. Then he smiled back, a happy one at that.

"It's really you."

"Yes, it's really me." Ashley went over to him and hugged him. Jeff held her close, embracing her. She had not seen her in months. To her, it seemed like he hadn't seen her in forever.

"Wow, I…I never thought I'd see the day," he said. He pulled back a little to study her. "What are you doing here in North Carolina?"

Ashley bit her bottom lip at the question. A feeling of guilt took over her body. "Actually…I live here now."

"Wait…you live _here_ now?"

"Yeah. Been here for a couple months now actually. My parents, Kayla and I moved out from New York a few weeks after my release."

"So you've been here all this time…and you didn't tell anyone? Not even me?"

"Well I would have told you but I know you guys have been out and about a lot so…since I figured that you guys are on break on, I thought that I would come by and surprise you."

"It's a pleasant surprise indeed." Jeff smiled. "So where do you live now?"

"In Charlotte."

"Ah, not that far from here."

"Yep. And guess what else? Ironically, I live just a few blocks away from Ric Flair's house."

"No way! You've got yourself a legend as a neighbor?"

"I know right? Lucky me," Ashley laughed.

"Wow, wait 'til Matt and the guys hear this. They're gonna flip!" he laughed.

Their laughter filled the cold air. A few minutes had past and they were sitting on the apron of the ring. They were catching with each other's news, wrestling as well as their personal lives.

"So how she's doing?" Jeff asked, referring to her daughter.

"She's doing much better, thanks for asking."

"That's great news," Jeff smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled back. "So I guess I came at a bad time huh?" said Ashley. "No one's home…well, that's before you came along." She joked.

Jeff chuckled. "Well right now, Shannon's having a party so that's why here's deserted."

"Oh that's cool. So you just came from there then?"

"Yeah. Basically just showed my face and left. I didn't stay for long."

"Really? How come?"

"I wasn't in a party mood. Mainly because I keep having thoughts on this girl that I miss so much."

"Aw," Ashley said with sympathy.

"Yeah. But it's okay now. Jeff smiled warmly. "I saw her."

"That's good to know."

"Mhmm."

Ashley smiled and turned to look up at the starry sky. The moon was bright tonight.

"So, are you looking forward to Christmas? Surprisingly I'm not. And this was supposed to be my favorite holiday and I should be excited but…due to everything that's happening in my life, you know Kayla's illness, my release…they are difficult times for me, you know? I know I have my parent's support and I appreciate what they did for me…but sometimes I couldn't help to feel so alone. So out of place. But while I'm in this ring, I feel that every problem has been solved. This was one of the reasons why I feel so unhappy. I really do miss being in the ring. I missed my friends, including you and the guys, but mostly you. I miss all of this."

She made a sniffle and past a hand over her eye. She was trying her hardest not to try. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing onto hers. She looked down to see his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and slightly blushed when she found him staring back.

"I miss you too, Ash. I always have." He held her hand up to her chest now. "I thought about you all the time. And to tell you the truth, the girl that I mentioned to you earlier…that girl I missed…she's you."

Ashley felt her cheeks burning at those words. Her heart jolted. "Me?" she asked.

"Yes, you. The girl I saw…and looking at right now."

She was speechless. A tear ran down her eye as she was touched by his words.

Jeff used his thumb to wipe the teardrop away. His eyes locked into her blue ones. He smiled.

And by just one look at him had infected her smile to appear as well. Then his lips found his way to hers in a kiss in which she has responded to. Their bodies snuggled close as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jeff wrapped his arm around her. They had stayed in this comfortable position for what seemed to be like a lifetime.

"Promise me that you'll come back," Jeff whispered.

"I will," Ashley told him with a smile. "I promise."

And by this answer, Jeff's smile returned to his face. It had appeared that Christmas would turn out to be a happy one after all.

--

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it...and hopefully Miss Rory does, too lol. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
